twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Scarly/Eternal Equinox: Chapter 16
Chapter 16 Nayte's Rage Whoever came up with the philosophy of loving each and every living creature, has clearly never had to do a English project with someone they despise to the degree that I despised Gary. I got suckered into frickin' working with him. Mr Mason was going on and on about some book, I don't know the details, because I was too busy mentally dressing the overweight loser in the front row, that had decided to wear a vest, that didn't quite cover all. It's not like I had to pay attention anyway, Nayte had told me that I'd probably have to repeat high school in a different town every 10 - 12 years, depending how unobservant the town locals were, so not like I needed to give a crap about graduating with honors or any thing. "Cody and... Gary," Mr Mason said, finally catching my full attention. "You've got to be frickin' kidding me!" I said, a little too loudly, causing most of the class to laugh. "I'm not kidding, Cody, and as I've already warned you, if you continue to use that kind of language in class, it will mean detention," Mr Mason said, sternly. He was the same with everyone, three strikes, and it was detention. Nayte was waiting for me after class, I ignored him as I walked to my locker. I resisted the temptation to slam my head against the locker door. Though, slamming my head against the locker, would be a frickin' lot better than working with Gary "Dumbass" Stewart. "What are you doing later?" Nayte asked, breaking that wonderful silence between us. "See what effect throwing myself off my roof would do," I said, sarcastically. "Essence still isn't back, so I wondered if you wanted to hang out," Nayte suggested. '''Seriously, God, why do you hate me? Did I piss you off during my creation?' ''I thought, resisting the temptation to roll my eyes. "Not a chance in hell," I said, flatly. I dumped my books in my locker, then carried on my walk down the corridor. I'd never hear the end of it, if I didn't meet Katie in the caf for lunch. She'd probably call me later, then go on and on and on, about some stupid gossip that I don't even give a frick about.About halfway down the corridor, I heard a chuckle of someone. I turned my head and glared at the source, Edward Cullen. "What?" I demanded. I didn't give a frick that the bubble head loser girls of this school were throwing themselves all over him, while he stalked Little Miss No Personality, I didn't find him attractive in anyway. He chuckled again. "You know, you have a interesting mind," he said, in a knowing way. I was tempted to punch him, because I knew that it wouldn't matter if I used my full strength, it wouldn't kill him. "What the frick would you know about my mind, Dumbass?" I snapped. "More than you think," he replied. He then walked down the corridor, probably to protect his precious Bella from a leaf falling on her head or some crap. I snickered, imagining him as Gollum from Lord of the Rings, muttering how Bella was his precious. It was so damn easy to imagine him that way, and he fit the part well. Well, my day didn't revolve around dumbasses with irrational stalker issues. Something interesting happened in the caf, while Katie and I where having lunch. Well, she was eating, and I was pretending that I was on a diet. "Oh my god, we totally have to go shopping for prom dresses! I already have mine, but I bet you don't have one," Katie said, excitedly. Not that. That actually involved a rolling of the eyes, and a five minute rant of mine, about no brained losers that live for prom. Just before I could rest pond, Nayte's voice carried across the instantly silent caf. Everyone wanted to listen in, even me. "You know nothing!" Nayte shouted, throwing his tray across the table at Gary with a tad too much force. The tray actually dissapeared shortly after landing near the Cullen table. "Touchy subject?" Gary asked, probably giving him that weird look. I'm not one hundred percent sure, because I could only see the back of Gary's head. "Well, whatever it is, you can't hide it from me. I see and hear everything." Gary then walked out of the caf, as soon as he was out the door, the gossiping of the losers began. "I wonder what that was about," Katie asked, thinking that I would actually join in with the gossip. Katie clearly doesn't know me very well. I made my excuses, then followed Nayte out the caf, then across the carpark. He was that angry, he was actually shaking. I'd never seen him like that, ever. "Hey, what the heck was that about?" I said, when I caught up with him. "Nothing," Nayte said, angrily. I folded my arms across my chest, raising my eyebrow at him. I was a hypercrit for getting funny with him, when he snapped, but at least I admit it. "What did he say?" I asked, and there was no way, I was going to ask a third time. "He didn't say anything," Nayte lied. I wasn't fooled. Nayte really was a crap liar, he couldn't lie about anything, because his guilt was practically written all over his face. "Fine," I said, with a snappy edge. I turned away from him, like I was going to walk away. "He asked me why you're different," Nayte admitted. I glanced over my shoulder at him. "How could he possibly... I look exactly the same to all of them," I said. Heck, even what ever it was that made me look how I was when I was human, even fooled me. "I know. I knew, when I first saw you, after the change," Nayte replied. He forced himself to take a deep breath. "Then he started asking me questions, about how you survived, then he started accusing me of things I hadn't done, so I snapped." Category:Blog posts